


Sharing is Caring

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa forgets her book so she always has to share with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request response: Prompt!Mikasa is Levi's classmate (what grade is up to you), she always purposely forgets her textbooks just so she can have an excuse to talk to him.  
> I don't actually have a song for this one. It's thunder-storming where I am so I'm listening to that instead.

When Mikasa signed up for her advanced chemistry class a year earlier than most student even dared to look at the course, she just hoped she wasn't putting too much on her plate. At first she felt confident and in control of the situation until a week after the term started and a new boy transferred in. It was at that moment, when Levi leaned over Mr. Vaughn's podium showing him his new schedule, that Mikasa new she was in over her head.

And just her luck, Levi was assigned to her as her lab partner the same day. When he sat next to her, she couldn't help but inhale deeply as the smell of rose-scented bodywash blew her way. By the end of the week she was thanking her lucky stars that she was lucky enough to have him as a partner. Not only was he cordial and civil to her, but he was also very bright, and on the day she'd stayed home filling ill he'd written up a second set of notes for her. She only wished they talked more. Sure, they communicated easily during joint assignments, and they seemed to understand each other given their similar personalities, but they rarely really had conversations outside of lab projects.

Then, the following Monday, Sasha had given her an idea.

"Everyone, please turn to page 27 in you textbooks," Mr. Vaughn had instructed before turning to the chalkboard to write "BALANCING EQUATIONS" across the top.

"Um, Mr. Vaughn? I forgot my book," Sasha asked, waving her hand in the air. "May I go get it?"

"You'd waste less time if you simply shared with your partner," the teacher sighed, shaking his head.

Connie pushed his book closer to the middle of the table, scooting his chair over before Sasha did the same.

"Levi," Mikasa whispered, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of being so close to him as Sasha was to Connie now.

"What?" he replied, looking up from under his lashes at her, not bothering to lift his cheek off of his fist.

"I forgot my book, too, do you mind if we shared?" Mikasa questioned, hoping she didn't sound too desparate.

Levi shrugged, pushing his textbook a little closer to her, even if his demeanor clearly showed that he wasn't taking the time or energy to move any closer to her, which was fine with Mikasa. She could do the work here, she thought as she pulled her stool close enough to Levi that her knees touched his.

"Alright everyone, before you, you should see a list of thirty equations to be balanced. These books are being retired after this year so feel free to write in them, at least this way we'll save a lot of scratch paper," Mr. Vaughn told them.

The next day, Mikasa stared into her locker during the class change. Her hand rested on her chemistry book before she drew it away slowly. Looks like she was going to "forget" again.

Levi to his credit was a good sport about letting Mikasa look off him. By the end of the week he began moving his chair so she wouldn't have to move hers as far. By the end of the second week the action was second nature.

On the fourth week, Levi offered to take her apron and goggles back to the decontamination cabinet for her.

"Oh, thanks," she stammered, handing them over to him quickly before turning to pack up her bag. By the time she had her things together, Levi was at the classroom door, but his book was still on the lab table. "Levi, you left your-"

"See you tomorrow," he called, giving her a smirk as he left her behind.

Frowning in confusion, Mikasa looked down at the textbook and turning it in her hands. Huh, a page was dog-eared, which seemed odd, considering how particular Levi was about his books. She'd had the fortune of watching him open a hardback for the first time on one of their free days. He'd flipped the pages back and forth, back and forth, explaining to her that it was the correct way to make sure the spine didn't get creased. Now he dog-eared a textbook that was technically still school property? It just wasn't like him at all.

Curious, she opened the book slowly and turned the corner back up, finding a bit of smudged black ink, obviously from one of Levi's precious fine-tip marker-pins that he lended to no one.   _Text me sometime.555-6497. -Levi_

Over the next month Mikasa and Levi began to text almost constantly, and their conversations in class surpassed their classwork. One day, during their titrations unit, a graduated cylinder of diluted water spilled on the floor, and as she went to go get paper towels, her foot slipped from under her. Quick as lightning, Levi caught her hand, holding her up long enough for her to regain her balance.

"Hey, Marco," Levi called to the lab table in front of them. "Can you pass us some paper towels?" Mikasa didn't even hear what he said or notice him stooping down to wipe up the mess on the floor, too preoccupied with the feeling of his strong grip in hers. Without thinking she ran her thumb over the back of his wrist, but he didn't seem to mind, instead only requesting that she switch hands, so that they could continue to hold them while they finished up the assignment.

Soon that became normal, too.

Finally on the last day of actual class before the end of the semester as they were completing a midterm review, Levi snapped, getting her attention before pointing his pen at the bottom of the page.  _Are we dating?_

Mikasa bit her lip before writing back,  _I guess that depends. Do you want to be?_

Levi didn't even hesitate.  _Yes, do you?_

Mikasa smiled at the paper for a moment before looking up at his face, expressionless as always on the surface but with a hopefullness in his eyes. She nodded, and in that moment she felt more smitten with him than ever as she was able to pinpoint the exact moment he registered her movement when his eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Levi waited, making sure Mr. Vaughn's back was turned, long enough for Mikasa to go back to her work quietly, but much happier than she had been, before he made his move, sneaking a kiss to her hair.

Mikasa straightened in her seat, watching the teacher carefully, thinking, _two can play that game_.

The second Mr. Vaughn stopped to help another student, Mikasa pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek, and she swore that the great unemotional Levi Rivaille blushed.


End file.
